Make You Understand
by Deximon
Summary: Ravi snuck out late at night just to see her, but ended up admitting what he felt for a while now. Fluffy one-shot! NO FLAMES! FIRST TRY AT ROMANCE!


The summer air was warm, although it can always be from the humid toxic waste from the lake.

With a careful bare foot, Ravi stood on his toes, creeping his way across his dark and messy cabin, keeping his eyes solely on the ground in the hope of not having to trip on any of Jorge's non-washed clothing that was scattered all over the floor. He wasn't going to let his unhygienic bunkmate's dirty pants and only pair of underwear disturb his mission, which was something he had wanted to succeed since dinner in the mess hall.

This was something he strangely set his mind on, and he would like to have it accomplished.

At least, as soon as possible.

And Ravi exhaled a sigh of relief the moment his tanned fingers curled against the doorknob gently and turned it slowly. It tended to creak, so Ravi had to check multiple times by twisting his head towards Jorge and Xander, who shuffled in their beds yet stayed adrift in their slumber.

Good for him.

It wasn't until Ravi closed the door behind him when he realized that he was safe outside. The great lawn was dim except for the lamp lights glowing on the porch outside of every cabin, almost giving him the feeling that they were lighting his way to his destination, which was only a moment away from him.

Ravi crept again, with the same carefulness as he was inside the Grizzly cabin, but with a different speed. He was so close to the Woodchuck cabin, for he had visited there quite a few during his summer time, and he was excited yet terrified. He knew Lou was one to be such a girl with a heart of gold, but still, would she appreciate him going up to see her? And for that reason only?

Plus, he didn't want to be seen my Murphy the cook or Gladys the camp owner. Murphy could always be out there on the roads or out on the lake if he wasn't sleeping just to see if he could find more ingredients for the "food" served as their meals. Nd Gladys could be staying up late watching a George Clooney movie while eating pistachio ice cream while wondering what could've been.

With a hammering heart, Ravi leapt his way across the great lawn, his head rushing with his goal and not bothering to feel the soft grass prickle his feet, and delicately made his way to the lit porch of the Woodchuck cabin. But he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in what? Paranoia? Could be.

Is someone up? Have they seen him? He was so close!

Ravi turned around just then and his eyes danced their way across the great lawn, even leaning his gaze beyond the other side of the lake just to check if there would be a dark figure indicating that someone from Camp Champion would be up. For what, Ravi didn't want to guess.

As soon as he felt he was safe, Ravi looked at the window, which the curtain inside wasn't even completely closed, and it made his heart leap h=into his throat.

This was really happening. He was going to wake up a girl that wasn't part of his adopted family that he happened to enjoy company with only because he wanted to see her.

But this was he closest he had gotten to having a female look at him, let alone talk and allow her to see him. This is a good chance to make, and Ravi decided to take it.

No chance yet to bail.

Ghosting his fingers, he let themselves tap rhythmically against the thick paned window, in a desperate hope that Lou could listen through the walls or through her countryside dreams to even glance at what could be causing the noise. Originally, Ravi wanted to sneak inside the cabin and whisper the precious grace of her simple name beside her to wake her up, but that could result the accusation of stalking and trespassing, which Ravi shuddered at the intention.

He also though about throwing pebbles at the window, but it could wake up nearby campers, and it's a disturbance. This is a private battle to Ravi alone, and he wasn't going to confess why he was out of his cabin, although it was the right thing to do and he would if Gladys were to interrogate him about it.

After a few more taps, a rustle and a hmm was made from Lou's bed. Ravi felt his heart beat erratically from his chest; is she going to wake up? Ravi had been hiding behind the door from the sounds of Tiffany and Emma sleeping in their beds, and even almost dashed an hid on the side of the girl's cabin because of the sound from Zuri. She slept with a baseball bat named Woody, and from what he heard from Luke, Zuri and Woody are _not _ a force to be reckoned with!

But before Ravi could hide or react, there she was.

Lou was sitting up on the edge of her bed, her brown hair falling around her shoulders and chest limply in a way Ravi found ravishing. But her face was another matter. Her lip was curled and her eyebrows were furrowed. And just then she disappeared and the door was fluently opened, revealing Lou in all her country glory.

She had a sleepy face that looked like she was ready to curl herself into a ball and return to her slumber any minute. Ravi even felt the guilt build up as the situation was laid on him like a blanket: he woke up one of his best friends just for the satisfaction of his own gain of seeing her!

This was a bad idea.

"Ravi?", Lou groaned as she scratched the side of her head. She tilted her head to the side for the male to see that she was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and matching pajama shorts.

Looking around at anywhere but her, Ravi laughed nervously to himself. _What were you thinking, what were you thinking, what were you thinking?_

"I-I promise you, Lou. I have a good explanation."

He was never good at these types of circumstances.

Lou took her fingertips off the side of her head and crossed her arms, her brows raised and mouth a thin line, clearly indicating that she could wait for her excuse. She was a nice girl, a really good-natured and goofy one, but she was known to be the head Woodchuck of her cabin and she sets good limits and rules.

"You got to, Ravi. Because in case you're forgetting, it's the middle of the night and you could've woken up my Chucklets with your tapping. I thought an owl came to the window!", Lou gaped.

Ravi felt his face scrunch up. "An owl?"

"Hey, a wolverine once arrived at this cabin two years ago and I almost lost a camper. An owl could do the same and peck an eye out.", Lou shrugged.

"How would you know?", Ravi asked curiously.

To that, Lou sighed and looked at the ground wide-eyed. "My auntie once lost her thumbs to an owl. Now she can't watch Harry Potter without having a seizure to the way she can never text or hold her mug of coffee again the way she was used to."

"Oh," Ravi mumbled stupidly, nodding slowly.

_Wow, this started out so great._

But as soon the conversation started, it was over once Lou shook her head vigorously. "But enough about dear aunt Daisy. What were you doing outside my cabin in the middle of the night?"

That was it. The million-dollar question that Ravi forgot to stay up late practicing for.

Ravi rubbed his palms. This really was a bad idea. The moment he admitted that he wanted to see her, she'll be cussing and chewing him out in an instant. How she'll never get her beauty sleep and that she had work in the morning and that she doesn't have time for his garbage.

_Stop it. Lou is never like that. She is a simple goofy and sweet person who knows what is best for the campers and her dear friends. Tell her. She will understand._

He bowed his head, not wanting to look in her eyes. "I…came to see you."

He winced, waiting from the snaps to come, half-expecting them to flood out of her mouth, but he appeared mistaken. They never came. Not one spat.

Instead, a question softly asked, "To see me?"

Slowly as the way he walked out of his cabin moments earlier, he lifted his head up to meet her face, which had confusion all over. "Why? We see each other every day.", she pointed out, arms still crossed across her chest.

Ravi felt his face burning. What reason did he have other than the fact he wanted to see her? No. Wait a moment. Let him rephrase that.

What reason did he have other than he wanted to see her because he wanted to see how she felt about him?

He knew he liked her. But it wasn't like the other women he wanted to get himself paired with because of their gentle nature or pretty faces. Lou was one of a kind; she was someone Ravi has never seen and someone Ravi was inspired by and wanted to please. He still remembered the day when him, her, Xander, and Emma were teaching some first-year campers how to row a canoe. But it was a blustery day and it was only ten minutes before everyone was in the water in a splash war.

Just seeing Lou and Emma ruthlessly summon the waves of the poisonous fumes of the lake and laugh so much made Ravi realize that he had been attracted to the head Woodchuck.

But the piercing gaze from said Woodchuck caused Ravi to faceplant back to reality and face the situation once again.

"I wanted to be with your company again," he blurted, which actually wasn't a lie.

Lou's cheeks glowed pink in surprise. "My company?"

"I love spending time with you, Lou. More than honestly anyone else here at camp.", Ravi spoke. He felt the feeling of pressure lift off his chest and it felt so reliving to confess what was in the bottom of his heart, right there on the porch.

Lou broadly put on a playful half-smile. "More than Jorge and Xander? Tiffany? Mrs. Kipling?"

Ravi chuckled, surprised at the sudden confidence. "Xander manages to get ourselves lost when we go into the woods so frequently that we have decided to tide a rope to the side of the mess hall to find our way back!", he chortled.

Lou stifled a laugh and cupped her hand to her mouth, and Ravi kept going, "Jorge is too exotic of a creature to hang out as a favorite, Tiffany is enjoyable but has many mother issues, and Mrs. Kipling has made me give up my fingerless gloves due to the fact she would gnaw them off."

Lou finally sighed and leaned against the closed door. "Ravi…why do you like my company so much? More than all our friends?", she questioned, her smile suddenly lost and wonderous.

Ravi felt his breathing quicken. Here it was, the moment of truth. The time to confess what he felt, what he loved about her.

"What do you mean?"

Or not.

"I mean, what s it about me that you'd rather prefer to spend your time with than all the other people in your life?", she clarified, eyes losing the dreaminess and replaced with a sudden mist.

Ravi felt bewildered. It was one of those rare times where he didn't understand the situation. He might not understand women, but he could understand the majority of the subject of feelings. And right now, Lou wasn't feeling her normal happy-go-lucky self. It was unnerving, considering it was the laughing and carefree version of her that he enjoyed and fell for.

Without thinking, he touched her hands. They were so white and soft and to him, they were the most beautiful. The moment has shifted. He had to make her understand one thing.

Time to honestly speak from the bottom of his heart.

"Lou, I love your company because you are so amazing. You are so weird and crazy and goofy, but so kind and so full of love for those you hold dear to you. Me and Camp Kikiwaka are the luckiest things to have just by being around you. I promise that."

It felt so nice and so foreign to him. Ravi has never said that to a woman of any sorts, not even to his adopted mother! But to her, he wanted to uplift her spirit. Her carefree spirit!

Lou looked at him with glassy eyes and her mouth was open agape. So lost in her gorgeous gaze that it took him only a few moments for him to realize that her hands have left his own, leaving them cold and empty. Instead, he got something better: her arms tight around his neck, her body pressed against his. So beyond anything any other female has given him, only a gaze of a hair flip on he passed by.

She was actually hugging him.

_Hugging HIM!_

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to suddenly press her lightly to himself. Just then, he heard a mumbled yet clear voice, "Thank you."

Ravi swore it was a voice in his head, making him believe that this hug of theirs had verbal contact, but he responded. "Thank me for what?"

"For those kind words. I love my camp, and I love my friends and…", she stopped and she pulled away, much to his inner chagrin. There was Lou, her cheeks a little wet and a loving yet shy smile on her face.

Ravi's heart beated as tough as a drum. "And what?", he asked. He had to know. Did she…

"You. I love you.", she confessed.

His brain just then short-circuited on him and he wanted to fall into her embrace. But all he did was stare and he nodded slowly, almost feeling a smile creep onto his head. "M-Me too, actually. I love you too. Which is amazing because no other female bothered to say that to me before that isn't my family."

Lou laughed in the way he loved as she leaned close, so close in a way Ravi had never known yet was into at the same time. "Then I'm glad to be the first to say it."

Then a soft sensation reached his lips.

Something warm and sweet had put his mouth in a trace, something he had only heard from his older sister and obnoxious brother: a kiss. He never had one of those, or what the friendship him and Lou is slowly transforming to be. All he kissed was a watermelon with foundation on and his only girlfriend was a mop.

But this was real. And he didn't want to let it go.

Without thinking, he pushed back with his lips, tasting the sugar and spice on Lou's mouth. There was only a bittersweet moment between them, and they couldn't ask for anything more or less.

Ravi felt like he got more than he hoped.

And he couldn't love it any less!

**oooOOooo**

**I love this Bunk'd pairing so much, and I ship it so hard!**

**I didn't see much stories/one-shots on these two, so I wanted to do one of my own. It's my first shot a romantic story and I can'r promise that it's Twilight or Grease, but I tried to make it interesting. And I really like it! So, criticize, but I absolutely adore this with my heart!**

**Have a good day!**

**-Deximon**


End file.
